blank_slatefandomcom-20200214-history
Solaris Magnus
The Man behind the Mask Solaris Magnus, formerly known as Starparu, is the Co-Supreme overlord of Blank Slate alongside MT. He is well known for his mildly unhealthy obsession with the color orange and his rampant addiction to the same game re-released over and over again for 21 years (formally known as Pokemon). A far cry from his younger self, Sol is a pretty chill dude, being one of the most active members and generally getting along with/being friends with everyone in the chat. Before 2012 Rise to Power (2012-2013) After having spent many years as one of the BZPC's meme-tier members, Starparu returned after a 2 year hiatus, and a major personality adjustment, to find Xat abandoned and all his friends missing. To no ones surprise, he found Mesonak lurking on a defunct Bionicle forum and was summarily linked to BZPC's new home on Skype. In the ensuing months, discussion was rather sporadic, with only a handful of old BZPCer's still present and even fewer actually bothering to say anything. Discussion ramped up one day when Starparu informed the chat that he was getting an Xbox and Halo and wanted to get friends to play with him. As a result, he made a side-chat called the Halo Players chat, or HBZPC. Discussion boomed, and slowly the chat morphed from a Halo chat, to a general video game chat, to the sucessor to the glorious BZPC. One day, former BZPCer and TTV Founder Varderan came onto HBZPC, changed the chat name to SLATE and threatened to murder Star if anyone ever changed it. Needless to say both the name (and the random brackets) stuck, and a new era in the chat history began - with Star and MT running the show. Move to Discord and Name Rebrand (2013-Present) Midway through 2013, Destiny 1 (aka crack) was released and Star was roped into joining a TTV-based Raid group, featuring soon to be Blank Slate regulars ShadowHuntr85/Bambi, Bigthwomp, BTMOmegaR, Borne, Sammy, and others. Over time, Star began to link them to the skype Blank Slate as membership had been dwindling and very few remained active. The chat flourished during this time period, however college responsibilites kept Star preocupied for weeks at a time. To compensate, Star promoted MT to Admin along side Mesonak and Dariux as chat moderators to run things when he was unavailable. By late 2016, Star decided to take a brief month off from internet chats due to some life stuff, and returned with a new name, Solaris Magnus, as he felt that his original moniker no longer suited or represented who he was anymore. Soon after Shadow, being the little annoying twerp he is, turned into the Mormon priest equivalent of a Discord Salesman and constantly harped on everyone to switch from Skype to Discord. While initially opposed to the idea, Sol, MT, and the other members ultimately agrred that while Voice chat was rarely used, Discord had a variety of nicer features, limitless member additions, and frankly wasn't skype. The Slate crew has resided there ever since, and likely will until Discord eventually becomes antiquated and another chat server takes over :p. Trivia #Solaris' original screename was Starparu, an amalgamation of Nuparu and Starscream that was contrived during the infamous BZP card fad. #He is the founder of The Toa Rojos, an offshoot team from the Card Fad #His former namesake is the root of the chat word "Paruvian Muffin", meaning someone with a huge temper. #He is one of the Co-Founders of TTV (then known as iBZP) along with Varderan. He was fired due to his then-immature personality. This led to an epic, 2 page long, swear-word laden Skype fight between him and Var, which as since been lost to history. #He is a former TTV Forum Moderator. He resigned due to the Lime incident and excessive school work preocupying him. #His favorite color is Orange. No seriously, he REALLY likes this color. Alot. #He is an avid fan of the Pokemon Franchise, so much so that if it has the name on it, he's likely going to buy the game at some point. #He recently became addicted to the Legend of Zelda series (and the character Midna from Twilight Princess). She isn't lewd, she's a unique character! #He is the Co-Founder and head Admin of the Fatal Visionaries Destiny Raiding group - Though at present he no longer plays the game and just runs the group chat. Members include Mesonak, LJ, ShadowHuntr85, Bightwomp, BTM and many others. #He is one of the OG BZPC members who still has such a nonexistent life that he spends most of his time in the chatroom having stuck around for over 9 years. #He has a B.S. in Microbiology. He's not a dumm you guize :P Quotes # "GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I THROW THIS DOWN THE STAIRS AND ONTO YOUR FACE" -Sol to his cousin during an iBZP recording. # "What happened"? - Sol after a Destiny Raid attempt utterly imploded. # "I dissected a fetal pig twice. I also dissected a sheep brain, and a cow eye, and a cat liver... Ya anatomy class was interesting." "Sol, I'm pretty sure you've dissected everything to have ever lived and some Pokemon too. This is hardly surprising." - Sol and Sammy on dissections.Category:Members Category:All Category:Peruvian Muffins